The other Adventure Time
by themostadventureous1327
Summary: In an alternate Land of Ooo, Finn is Simon and Betty's son and Marceline is the Ice Queen. Read on to find out what happens in this alternate Adventure Time story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction! Please don't say anything mean in the comments! This is basically an alternate universe where Marceline is the Ice Queen. Also Flame Princess is good and Finn is like Princess Bubblegum to Marceline the Ice Queen.**

"Marceline! No! Stop!" Simon's shrill voice filled the air around the clearing. Marceline turned around with the crown in her hands. "Marceline! Listen to me, put the crown down!" Betty appeared in front of Simon grasping his shoulders. "Simon, listen, I came here from the future, a future where the crown makes you crazy, a future where you steal women, and it's horrible." Simon thought about what Betty had said and let Marceline put on the crown.

100 years later Marceline was the Ice Queen, stealing men because she missed Simon so much. Finn became her main person to steal. Until Bonnibel got in the way. "My prince! Finn! Noooo!" Princess Bubblegum had gone too far in Marceline's eyes. She froze the princess in mid-walk. "I love you my prince." As she leaned in for a kiss, Finn pushed her away. "You may like me but I don't like you. So just get over me." "Finn? Please. I love you more than anyone else will. We were meant to be together. Please come back." She had whispered the last part because she didn't want Finn to hear her. "LET IT GO MARCELINE!" So she let him go and she took off the crown and become her old self. She looked in icy mirror and thought, "What am I? What have I done?!" Ever since she put on that cursed crown a hundred years ago she hadn't been the same. She hated who she was now. But she couldn't think about that now. She had to figure out how to apologize to Finn.

Finn tossed his back pack on the floor and yelled, "Betty! Simon! Jake! I'm home!" Finn was found by Simon and Betty who then adopted Jake and now they live together in the Tree House. Finn loved living with Simon and Betty but sometimes they fought. Simon would tell him stories about how Marceline used to be. She was sweet and chaotic neutral, not evil. "Finn honey, you can go and hang out with that nice princess you keep talking about." Betty was referring to Flame Princess, Finn's new love interest. She was perfect for Finn. She loved all the same things that Finn did. They had already started dating.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Betty, my love, I have left you because I do not want to see you this way. I will miss you dearly when I leave, I wish I could stay but I must go. For I have become something that most horrible. I am a monster. I have become so powerful I am in constant fear that I will hurt you. If you still want me, despite what I am becoming, meet me in the clearing in one month. I will count the days until you come. I love you my sweet flower, Simon Petrikov_

Simon carefully placed the note on the small table where Betty's tea ccrup sat. She hasn't touched the special tea that I made for her. Simon thought as he touched his cold hand to the cup. He tied his crown onto his waist. He packed his things and walked out into the cool mid day air. Simon sighed, pushed up his glasses, and started walking. 15 days later Simon ran across a small pale blue skinned girl with jet black hair and reddish black eyes. She was crying softly and whimpering occasionally. "Hello little girl, would you like some food?" Simon asked. "Y-Yes. Thank you kind person." Simon handed her a sandwich and spied a cute, soft looking, pink bear sitting in a desiccated shop window. He picked it up and handed it to the little girl. "Here you go honey. What's your name?" She looked at up at him and said, "Marceline sir. Thank you. I'll name him Hambo." "That's a perfect name for him Marceline." Simon said with a smile.

15 days after that September had ended. Simon was waiting with Marceline in the clearing where he wanted Betty to meet him. A shadow appeared in the pathway Simon and Marcy had made. The two sat in the middle of the grassy clearing. Simon had set his crown down on the ground and had reverted to his normal self. She isn't coming. She no longer wants me. She's probably already moved on. Simon thought. Marcy picked up the crown and put it on her head. The shadow came into focus and Simon saw it was Betty. Betty walked up to him and said, "Simon, I came here from the future, a future where you steal women." "That sounds horrible. Just awful." Simon said. He let Marceline put on the crown after thinking about it. Marceline sent a blast of snow towards Simon and Betty who were running from the now very powerful 7 year old.

Two years later Simon and Betty were happy at last. Until the ice storms came. Simon and Betty knew that Marceline had caused them. They weren't afraid, just worried. What would happen if Marceline turned out how future Simon did? Stealing men, just because. Simon didn't want that for little Marcy. He missed her dearly, and he thought that she missed him too.

Three years later Marceline was too busy freezing the sleepy town that Simon and Betty lived in. (After the Mushroom War it would become the land of Ooo.) No one in the land of Ooo nowadays knows why the Mushroom War started but Marceline knew why. Because it was her fault. The Mushroom War started one cloudy September day. Marceline had been making it snow again and an army had been formed by the people to stop her. They had made 5 nuclear bombs with help from Simon and Betty, who just wanted to help her. Marceline froze two of them but couldn't stop the last three. Simon walked up to where she stood and yelled, "Marceline! I just want to help you!" But Marceline didn't want to believe him. "Then why did you make an army? Why Simon? Do you hate me now? Just because I'm not picture perfect?" Marceline had changed a lot. She had long white hair that was expertly braided. Her skin was an icy blue. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress too. It shimmered in the dim light. "It wasn't my choice! It was Betty's! I promise Marceline!" Betty walked up to Simon and said, "Why are you pinning this on me? It was partly your idea to try and kill this sweet looking girl!" They continued arguing when they got interrupted by Marceline yelling, "NO MORE FIGHTING! I HATE FIGHTING!" So they were frozen first, looking oddly sad.

So for two-ish years everyone who could fought hard against Marceline, but in the end, she won. The world was plunged into a cold, boring, ice age. So when almost everyone defrosted, they started repopulating, and Finn and Jake were born! (The dogs that were used on stealth missions had been mutated due to radiation. So that's how they're stretchy and that's how they can talk.) So when Simon and Betty finally defrosted and adopted Finn and Jake.


End file.
